


Love Can't Sea Bloodcolor

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi is to be crowned Empress of Alternia, but a lowblood uprising takes her down a different path. She travels with her new friend Karkat to reclaim her kingdom and meets many interesting trolls along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge/ The ceremony that started it all

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the dialogue isn't color coded. Deal with it.

WELL, EVERYONE HAS HEARD THE STORIES WHERE THE PRINCE GETS THE PEASANT GIRL OR WHATEVER. THOSE STORIES ARE STUPID AND RIDICULOUS. THEY ARE COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT. IN THE TIME PERIODS THEY ARE SET IN THE HEMOSPECTRUM IS STILL IN PLACE THEREFORE CANNOT ACTUALLY HAPPEN WITHOUT BOTH GETTING CULLED.

HOWEVER, ONCE IT DID. MORE OR LESS, ANYWAY. IN THIS TIMELINE THE PRE AND POST SCRATCH TROLLS ALL LIVE IN PEACE. IT DIDN’T TAKE LONG FOR CONFLICT TO ARISE. THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT. TWO TROLLS MANAGED TO ABOLISH THE WHOLE SYSTEM USING THE POWER OF TRUE LOVE AND SHIT. IT WAS MYSELF AND THE EMPRESS FEFERI. THIS STORY HAPPENED SO LONG AGO, NEITHER OF US REALLY FEEL LIKE THE SAME TROLLS, THEREFORE IN THIS MEMOIR WE WROTE OF THAT ADVENTURE WE WILL REFER TO THEM IN THE THIRD PERSON, AS IF THEY WERE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TROLLS. SO, HERE WE GO.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, there lived a lowblood on the planet Alternia. This low blood's name was Karkat Vantas. On the same planet lived a highblood, named Feferi Peixes. Their lives started out incredibly different, but fate was to push them together into a chaotic mass of intertwined destinies.

It started on the day of her royal highness’s coronation to the Alternian empire. The lowbloods were thrust into a large section at the back of the courtyard. Karkat happened to stand in front of the other lowbloods. He wondered why the officials required that all the lowbloods get there so early, the ceremony did not start for several more hours. So he just stood there waiting for the ceremony to start.

The Heiress had another hour until she would even have to begin getting ready, she decided to have one last adventure before it was always state business. She stepped over to her secret storage under the floorboards of her closet and dressed herself in a worn brown cloak. She snuck out of the castle and headed to the crowd of lowbloods.

Karkat looked around, bored out of his mind. He noticed a young girl in a hooded cloak near him. With nothing better to do, he pushed past some other people to talk to her.  
“) (ello!”  
“UH, HI.”  
“W) (at's your name?”  
“KARKAT.”  
“) (ow are you Karkat?”  
“OKAY, I GUESS.KIND OF BORED, AND WE STILL HAVE TO WAIT A FEW MORE HOURS.”  
“yea) (. At least we ) (have eac) ( ot) (er to talk to!” Despite her nearly sickening positive attitude and his incredibly negative one, they continued to talk for forty-five minutes. When the clock struck noon, the hooded lass froze. “I.....I ) (have to go.” She said as she turned. Her hood slipped, and Karkat could see a little more of her face. ‘ARE THOSE....FINS?’ he thought. “WAIT, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR NAME-”  
And then she was gone.

Feferi stood right behind the balcony. She still had normal clothes under her ceremonial dress, making it slightly more bearable. The Condescension, her predecessor, was already on the balcony with the crown and the royal 2x3 dent. Eridan walked up to her. “Hey Fef....good luck out there. I’ll be wwatching from here.” Feferi smiled. “T) (anks, -Eridan. I’ll sea you after the ceremony.” She stepped elegantly onto the balcony and looked out at all the trolls watching her.  
“Feferi Peixes, do you promise to lead your empire t) (roug) ( any ) (ards) (ips, and to rule wit) (  
t) (e best of your ability?” The Condesce asked.  
“I do.” Feferi said simply. The Condesce handed her the royal 2x3 dent and placed the crown on Feferi’s head. Feferi turned to face the crowd, stepping to the edge. She opened her mouth to speak, but a red bullet zipped past her head, any closer and she would have been dead. The royalty panicked, ducking inside. The lowbloods were screaming “Revolution!” or just plain screaming. She could hear them approaching the castle. She acted quickly, running to her room and ripping off the containing dress. She threw on the worn cloak and obscured her face. She grabbed a long sack hanging in her closet, and put what little food she had in her room and a water container. She dashed out of the castle, hoping that the others already escaped.

Almost everyone around Karkat was screaming or running towards the castle with weapons. Briefly he worried about the hooded girl from before. The crowd started pushing him closer to the castle, so he bolted out blindly to the side before he got killed or trampled. He kept running until he crashed straight into the hooded lass. Her hood slipped to reveal that she was the empress on the balcony minutes ago.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat was shocked to see that the girl was no lowblood as he thought. Her eyes were wide and terrified. She jumped up and grabbed Karkat’s arm. “Clam on! Before t) (ey fin us!” Karkat was too far in shock to object. She pulled him into the forest, and they ran from the fading screams behind them. The screams were part fear, part rage, and part agony. There horrifying sounds grew softer as the pair ran until they faded to nothing. After several anxious minutes of sprinting, they stopped to rest. “*pant* Are...you...okay?” Feferi asked.  
“YES, BUT WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU DOING? NOW WE ARE LOST IN THE FOREST AND WON’T BE ABLE TO GET HOME, BUT WHY WOULD WE WANT TO ANYWAY, SINCE EVERYONE HAS GONE OFF THE DEEP END!” Karkat yelled.  
“W) (ale, you saw w) (o I am, so I couldn’t let you give me away!” Feferi countered.  
“WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?” He said calmer. The empress looked around.  
“Keep walking I guess. Sooner or later we will come to some form of civilization and can work on re-claming t) (e t) (rone.” It was a good a plan as any, so they set off.


	2. The seer of sass

The pair traveled along in silence until the sun began to set. “WE NEED FOOD, WATER, AND SHELTER FOR THE NIGHT.” Karkat pointed out. Feferi jumped over to a tree and climbed it like a pawbeast. As sudden as she ascended, she jumped down. “T) (ere is a spring t) (at way.” she said. “WHATEVER YOU SAY, PRINCESS.” Feferi stuck her tongue out at him, then led Karkat to a small freshwater spring. She sat down next to it, and took the two water containers out of her bag, as well as a can of some form of soup. Karkat noticed the royal 2x3 dent in the bag, but said nothing. They ate in complete silence, and soon went to sleep. 

Feferi woke up to a dim light. The spring was glowing like a lantern. She noticed the pisces symbol she cut into her waist daily glowing pink. She went to wake Karkat and noticed a cancer symbol glowing red on his chest. She shook him awake, careful to not touch the scar.  
“ WHAT DO YOU WA- WHAT THE CRAP?” he exclaimed as he saw the glowing symbols and the spring. They cautiously approached the spring, the glow intensifying as they got closer. A troll stepped out of the water.  
“H3Y TH3R3.” she said.  
“W) (o are you?”  
“T3R3Z1, S33R OF M1ND”  
“WHAT’S WITH THE GLOWING?”  
“TH3 W4T3R 1S R34CT1NG TO YOUR SC4RS. NOW SHUT UP 4ND L1ST3N.” Terezi handed a map to Karkat.  
“YOU TWO N33D TO FOLLOW TH1S M4P. 1T L34DS TO A L3G3ND4RY TR34SUR3- A S1LV3R S1CKL3 AND TH3 ROY4L 2X3 D3NT.”  
“I already ) (have t) (e royal 2x3 dent!” Feferi said as she showed the seer her weapon.  
“D1P 1T 1N TH3 W4T3R.” Terezi said simply. Feferi did as instructed, and the gold wore away to reveal that it was only gold-painted bronze.  
“4S 1 W4S S4Y1NG, TH3 R34L ROY4L 2X3 D3NT 1S P4RT OF TH3 L3G3ND4RY TR3ASUR3. FOLLOW TH3 M4P, TH3 CORR3CT P4TH W1LL GLOW.”  
“WHAT IS THE POINT OF GETTING THIS TREASURE?”  
“1T’S N3CC3SS4RY TO R3CL41M TH3 THRON3.” she winked. “UNL3SS TH3 LOWBLOOD W4NTS TO ST4Y W1TH M3.”  
“NO- NO THANKS, WE’LL GO FOR THE TREASURE.”  
“F4NT4ST1C. R3ST FOR TON1GHT, YOU C4N L34V3 4T F1RST L1GHT.”  
“I don’t t) (ink I can sleep now. I’m way to -EXCIT------ED! 38D”  
“ME TO.”  
“1 S41D SL33P, 4SSHOL3S!” The seer waved her hand, and the two adventurers instantly fell asleep.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose as abruptly as it set, and the trolls awoke. “WAS THAT REAL?” Karkat asked. Feferi nodded and held up the map. A dashed glowing line led to a placed called the crystal cave. They gathered their meager supplies and started traveling in the direction the map said. As they continued, days began to blend together. After a week, they were out of food and water as well as dirty and exhausted. Imps began to attack frequently in no pattern, but growing in size and power every time. There were near a hundred this time, surrounding the travelers. They were seasoned trollian warriors, Feferi fighting with her bronze 2x3 and Karkat with his stone sickle. It seemed like an easy enough fight, but Feferi had not been completely focused on the battle. A few imps got to her, and her leg was maniacally twisted. She let out a cry of pain and fell. “PRINCESS!” Karkat yelled. He fought his way to her and stood over her in a fighting stance. “DON’T TOUCH HER.” He said. He slashed at anything that moved, and soon won the battle. He stood there panting. Feferi slowly got up. “Let’s go.” she said, and they limped the last hour to the cave together.


	3. Crystal Cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short sorry

The moon had been long up, illuminating the crystal formations. They slumped on the floor of the cave, exhausted. The sound of soft footsteps echoed. Both trolls sat up, alert. A troll with a oversized blue gun approached. “Wwho goes there? Wwhy are you here?”  
“-Eridan? Is t) (at you?”  
“Fef! Oh my glub, it’s you!” Eridan hugged the empress, “I thought they got you, and I ran here wwaiting and hoping.. and...and....wwhat happened to your leg?”  
“I twisted it, I’ll be fin.” She tried to get up, but fell down and cringed.  
“You’re stayin’ here until you can wwalk again. I havve food and wwater too. The landwweller can stay as wwell. Eridan helped Feferi get up and walk further into the Crystal Cave. Karkat followed behind, looking jealously at the slow moving pair.

Eridan had turned a small side cavern into a hive of sorts. They entered, Eridan leading Feferi to the bed. Eridan had stack upon stack of cans, as well as a pile of oddly shaped containers holding water. “WHERE DID ALL THIS FOOD COME FROM?” Karkat asked. “I stopped at a stash not far from here.” Eridan replied. They all sat and ate a while, discussing what had happened since the ceremony. They soon were tired, so Eridan said “Wwhy don’t wwe leave Fef alone to rest. I’ll take you to room Kar.” Eridan led him to another side chamber nearby containing only a badly woven mat. Eridan left to his room, leaving Karkat to his own devices. He didn’t even try to sleep for a long while. He wanted to talk to Feferi badly, but did not dare leave the chamber. When he finally did sleep, he walked alone on Prospit thinking about the empress.

The following days Karkat tried to talk to Feferi alone, but Eridan never left that cavern, always nursing her. He kept trying, hoping for one opportunity. Soon Feferi could walk again with the help of a cane or other troll. She always was thanking Eridan for this or that. It made Karkat jealous of that stupid sea troll.


	4. Departure

Karkat was walking to the cavern Feferi was staying in, hoping to talk to her before he went to bed. He was almost there when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.  
“Fef, please. It wwill be great, just you and me livving here wwhile the lowwbloods deal wwith themselvves.”  
“W) (at about Crabcatc) ( ?”  
“Wwe can send him back to the other landwwellers.”  
“-Eridan, no! You can’t do t) (at!”  
“Wwhy not, is he your matesprite?”  
“No!”  
“Fef just listen to me. I just wwant wwhat is best for you and that’s for you to stay put.”  
“W)(at's best for me is not w) (at’s best for Alternia! You saw t) (e map, it wanted us to move on a w) (ale ago! You can stay ) (ere in ) (iding, but I won’t. I ) (have to fin t) (e treasure for Alternia’s sake!” Her voice softened. “One day, I w) (ale come ) (ere to bring you back to new Alternia, but tomorrow Crabcatc) ( and I are leaving.” Karkat heard Eridan’s footsteps as Eridan got up; so Karkat absconded to his room. He had not been told that the map wanted them to move on. He had already figured out that it was not here, but had thought that it meant that the treasure was taken, hidden by Ampora, or fake.

Karkat knew he should sleep since he was apparently leaving tomorrow morning. But he ended up pacing around for most of the night. He couldn’t believe that he was not trusted with the information- or even worse, forgotten about. It was late-night by the time he finally went to sleep.  
Right before first light, they all woke up and packed the food Eridan was willing to give. Eridan kept giving Karkat an evil look, in which Karkat responded by flipping him off. Repeatedly. They stepped to the mouth of the cave. “Are you shore you can wwalk Fef?” asked Eridan  
“More or less.”  
“Alright then,” Eridan stepped closer to Feferi and kissed her cheek. “I lovve you.” Karkat was half shocked, half disappointed at the display.  
“I’ll be back one day. We will get t) (e Empire back, you’ll sea!”  
“Wwoww, you are sickenly optimistic. I’ll sea you later Fef. Gogspeed.” Then Karkat and Feferi were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Feferi's leg is really mangled. As in won't-heal-completely-until-the-end-of-the-story-mangled.


	5. Meet the Meowrails

((This chapter is being a lil shit for some reason im working on it)) 

The next destination for the travelers was the Reflection Vault. The map said that it was a few days travel away. The light limp barely slowed them down as they walked through forests and plains and hills. They got miraculously far that day and stopped for the night in a small clearing. Neither mentioned the activities of the past week, even though they wanted to. The sat on stumps enveloped in silence until a twig snapped. “WHO’S THERE?” Karkat said intimidatingly. Leaves crunched behind them. “and....ac pounced!” someone whispered fiercely. A catgirl jump attacked Karkat, unbalancing him. A troll grabbed Feferi from behind. The catgirl was on top of Karkat, a fierce expression on her face. Her gaze suddenly softened. “Karkitty!” she exclaimed.  
“D---> Nepeta, you know this lowb100d?”  
“:33> Yeah! It’s Karkitty!”  
“D---> What about this one?”  
“THAT’S FEFERI, THE EMPRESS.” The one who grabbed Feferi released her.  
“D---> My apologizes, highb100d. I am Equius and my accomplice is Nepeta.” Equius bowed.  
“Nice to meet you, Equifish and Nepeta!”  
“:33


	6. Mirrored Fears and Dreams

They decided to rest outside the doors for the night. The night was slow and painful bursts of sleep and half sleep for both. Dawn was welcome. When the sun peered over the horizon, they walked up to the doors. The sun was rising still, the light spreading down the woodwork. A ray hit a sun charm on the door. The sun glowed, and the wooden doors swung open. The inside was dimly lit, with all sorts of reflective surfaces covering the walls and floor. A single candle was on the floor. Karkat picked it up, and it instantly lit itself. The dim light reflected enough to illuminate the room.  
“You could get lost ) (ere forever.” Feferi noted.   
“WELL, WE AREN’T.” Karkat pulled out a handful of pebbles, which he left in a path from the doors. They walked down the straight hallway until the path split. They tried to go left, but only Karkat could pass through. “WHAT THE CRAP?” he said. “Let’s try rig) (t.” Feferi said calmly. This time, only Feferi could walk through. Some force would not let her out, and dragged Karkat to the left path. They were pushed by the unseen force down their tunnels until the travelers went forward on their own.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat cautiously walked down his tunnel. It came to a giant mirror on the wall, the other walls hard stone. The cave cave lit up to show Karkat’s reflection- moving on its own. Karkat followed it. The reflection looked up at the sky, and a 2x3 ran through him. Blood went everywhere. The reflection fell, sprouted wings and flew. It landed in a garden not far. the reflection watched helplessly as Feferi walked down the aisle to Eridan standing at a podium. No one said a word. Feferi leaned forward and embraced Eridan. A gunshot fired and hit Feferi. She fell down, her blood flowing out in waves. As her spirit came out, Eridan absconded. The spirit grew wings and sprang up. The reflection of karkat went over too meet her, but Feferi turned and flew away. A tear of blood fell off of the reflections’ face. The wing’s crippled and burned off. The reflection fell into a bright red ocean. The real Karkat had been running to keep up; and right before the reflection hit the water, Karkat tripped and fell hard. The reflection disappeared. He turned to look at what he had tripped on. It was a dark polished stone engraved with the words “The Mirror of Despair”. A path light up slightly in front of Karkat. He walked through, hoping Feferi made it as well. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unsure, Feferi walked down the tunnel. She stopped when she came close to a large mirror. For a minute, all she could see in the mirror was mist. She squinted to see if there was anything back there, and noticed a reflection of herself coming out. The reflection was wearing a glamorous dress- which ripped off to reveal her normal clothes. The reflection dropped the crown and 2x3dent briskly. She sprouted fairy wings and took flight. A pisces symbol glowed her blood color on her chest- then turned silver. The reflection landed next to Karkat, who had simmilar fairy wings. He looked over to her as she landed, and they did a sloppy make out. The reflections fell with each other into the ocean, turning into merfolk. The reflections swam together to the bottom of the ocean, aging as they went. They sat peacefully together for but a minute, still aging, until they turned into ashes and scattered. Spirits came out of the ashes, sprouted wings, and flew away hand in hand. Feferi stopped following these images along the hallway when she came to a white stone engraved with the words “The Mirror of Desire”. Feferi’s face grew warm as she blushed. She hurried along to the exit, face pink and heart pounding.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tunnels met, Feferi and Karkat walked together again. Neither mentioned what they saw. They just walked straight in the near-darkness until they noticed a small light coming from a body face down in the dust. Feferi limped over with her cane. She kneeled over him and took his pulse. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING-” Karkat began as Feferi flipped him over and started a crude version of CPR. “dammit.” she whispered. She procceded to use the universal remedy for the unawoken. Karkat looked away. The troll opened his eyes. “Holy 2hiit, that wa2 traumatiic.”  
“Good, you’re awake. W) (at ) (appened to you?”  
“The miirror of Doom got me.” Karkat glanced at the path ahead and saw the dim glow of another mirror. Feferi helped the troll up. “Let’s go toget)(er! W)(at’s your name?”  
“2ollux.”   
“Nice to meet you! I’m Feferi and t)(is is Crabcake- I mean, Karkat.” She passed him her cane. “I’ll be fin, you need it more t)(an I do.” They slowly made there way to the mirror of Doom. “WOAH!” Karkat exclaimed as he tripped on a rail.  
“T)(ere’s a minecart, we can use it!” Feferi said excitedly as she helped Karkat up. “Clam on!” The boys hopped in after her and pushed off. The mirror was reflecting all around them, starting to show moving reflections. Horrors passed them. It was the most terrifying ride anyone could imagine, showing deaths and monsters until all three trolls were huddled in the bottom of the cart. Karkat heard an odd clanking and stood up. A fissure had opened up 20 yards ahead of them.  
“WE NEED TO JUMP!”  
“W)(at? W)(y?”  
“JUST DO IT!” 20 yards,19,18. Sollux got out with the aid of the cane. 17,16,15. Feferi tried to get up but overall failed. 14,13. Karkat yanked her to her feet. 12,11,10. Karkat practically threw Feferi out of the cart. 9,8,7,6. A diamond shape mirror caught Karkat’s eye. 5,4,3. He grabs at it hastily. 2,1,0. He leaps out at the last minute, landing hard on his side. The fissure ate up the minecart and closed.  
“Crabcatc)(!” Feferi yelled as she limped over. He shooed her off.  
“I’M FINE. I FOUND THIS.” He held up the diamond shaped mirror. It turned a pale pink. He pocketed it. The three journeyed forward into the blinding light.


	7. The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this opportunity to point out that the chapter titles aren't 100% accurate to the chapter because I wrote this months ago and divided the chapters weirdly. Again, deal with it.

A short step outside revealed a bustling village. The townspeople stopped in their tracks when they noticed the gaping travelers. Whispers ran through the crowd. “Survivors!” A female troll with a chainsaw approached them. “Hello. I Am Kanaya, Leader Of The Hidden Village. What Are Your Names?” Karkat stepped forward.  
“THIS IS FEFERI, THE GUY WITH GLASSES IS SOLLUX AND I AM KARKAT.” Kanaya bowed to Feferi.  
“The Empress? Oh My. You Three Must Have Had It Rough. Come With Me.”  
Kanaya led them to a house near the center of town. “You Can Stay Here As Long As You Need.” She said, then left. The house had three rooms, all relativly small. There was a map of town pinned up on the wall. It was only midday, so Sollux suggested they go to the tavern highlighted on the map.  
“S)(ore! 38D glub!” replied Feferi.  
“I’LL STAY HERE.” Karkat said gloomily. So, Feferi and Sollux left Karkat alone in the house.

Feferi and Sollux walked into the tavern. Instantly they were greeted by Aradia the hostess. “hell0! Let’s get you some seats. 0u0” She led them to a few mangled bar stools. Everyone in the room instantaneously got up and started pestering them with questions. They stayed and answered them untill Gamzee the bartender kicked them out. 

Karkat was waiting when they got home. Sollux went straight to bed, leaving Feferi and Karkat alone in the living room.   
“SO... YOU SEEM TO LIKE SOLLUX A LOT.”  
“)(m. I guess so.”  
“AND IT’S OBVIOUS HE LIKES YOU A LOT TOO.” Feferi shrugged. “SO MAYBE YOU TWO SHOULD...”  
“I dunno. I don’t t)(ink I like )(im t)(at way.”  
“JUST TRY. I THINK IT WILL WORK.” Feferi’s gaze turned distant and dissapointed.   
“okay. I’ll ask him tomorrow,” she murmured quietly as she left to the other bed. Karkat took the couch. He thought about how this would even help him. If she did ask him to flush for her, then it meant she is ignoring the arranged matespriteship and did just not like Karkat. ‘Maybe I could have just asked her?’ he thought. Karkat shook his head and dozed off into uneasy sleep. 

The next morning, Feferi did ask Sollux to flush for her. To her suprise, he said yes. Karkat tailed them to the tavern. He watched from the bushes. “THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER.” He looked away, then left.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days flew by, half a sweep passed. They stayed in the village, the map forgotten in the longsack. Karkat died inside everytime he saw Feferi and Sollux, but didn’t say anything or even understand why he felt like that. One night exactly half a sweep from when they arrived, Feferi was up late in the kitchen cleaning up. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard someone behind her.  
“4R3N’T YOU 4 L1TTL3 OFF COURS3?” Feferi whipped around.  
“I t)(oug)(t t)(at by now it is to late to fin t)(e treas)(ore.”  
“PL34S3, NO ON3 ELS3 KNOWS ABOUT 1T. 1T 1S ST1LL TH3R3. STOP W4ST1NG YOUR T1M3 AND GO.”  
“But... Sollux said t)(at )(e plans on living )(ere and I don’t want to leave )(im.” Terezi sighed.  
“1 HOP3D 1 WOULDN’T H4V3 TO SHOW YOU TH1S, BUT YOU L34V3 M3 NO CHO1C3. FOLLOW M3.” She led Feferi to the tavern. “LOOK 1N H3R3.” Feferi looked in through the window. Gamzee was in his usual place, wiping down the bar.... and Sollux was makeing out with Aradia in the corner. “LOOK, 1’M SORRY TH4T TH1S H4PP3N3D. BUT YOU H4V3 TH3 R1GHT TO KNOW.” Feferi stared a moment, her mind processing what this meant. Tears started to run down her face. She ran home faster then she thought she could. She threw open the door, and grabbed a pen as well as the nearest paper surface to mash it against.

Dear Sollux,  
I found out about Aradia. I don’t know if I just wasn’t good enoug)( for you, or you only agreed to flus)( for me in the first place because I am the empress. Eit)(er way, I s)(ould )(ave con-fin-ued my quest wit)( Crabcatc)( long ago... By t)(e time you read t)(is, I’ll be long gone with Crabcatc)(. Goodbye Sollux.  
Sea you eventually? 38I  
\- Feferi Peixes


	8. The Cliche Mushroom Village

“Crabcatc)(, wake up.” Karkat opened his eyes. Feferi was crying. “We’re leaving. The map wanted us to go on a w)(ale ago.”  
“WHAT HAPPENED?” Feferi turned. “OH.” They fled into the night. “The place we are going to is callled toadstool town.” Neither said anything after that. They traveled for the rest of the night and the next day. As the sun set, they plopped down, exhausted. “FEFERI, I’M SORRY I PUSHED YOU AND SOLLUX-”  
“It’s fin.”  
“I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKED ERIDAN, AND THOUGHT THAT IF YOU ASKED SOLLUX TO FLUSH FOR YOU-”  
“You could )(ave asked me!” Karkat didn’t respond. “)(e was my moirail... but I )(ave to flus)( for )(im.” They were too tired for more conversation. Together, they watched the stars until they fell asleep.

Feferi checked the map the next morning. “It says that toadstool town is right here.”  
The ground near them was covered with colorful fungi. “THERE’S A SIGN POST.” A nearby sign said “One bite of the mushroom below to enter toadstool town.” Below the sign was a bright red mushroom. “)(ere we go!” Feferi bit into it, so did Karkat. After a second, both shrank to the size of ants. The mushrooms around them seemed hive-sized, flowers appeared to be skyscrapers. Two other trolls approached. “uHH,,, ARE YOU STUCK HERE TO?” one asked. “Hmmmmmmmm?” said the other. “Actually, we just got )(ere. We are looking for a small trinket, probably club shaped. “That thiiiiiiiing? You mean this?” The female troll held up a club shaped stone. “If you want it, you have to give us something we want.”   
“uHH,,, VRISKA WE COULD JUST GIVE IT TO THEM AND GET IT ON OUR OWN.”  
“Noooooooope! ::::D” The male sighed.  
“iF YOU GET THE PINK MUSHROOM AND BRING IT HERE, YOU CAN HAVE THE TRINKET.”  
“FINE NOOKSUCKERS.”  
“Carefull of the traps ;;;;p” The travelers set off to find it. Everything was suspriciously quiet, every now and then leaves would crunch in the distance. They came to a temple previously un-noticed. “Seams like it is in )(ere.” Feferi said. Inside they were met by a horde of imps. “Carp.” she whispered. Both held their weapons. STRIFE ===> AGGREIVE. They beat the crap out of all of them easily. The next hallway was full of hexagonal tiles. Some had pictures of sharks or whales on them, others had eels or jellyfish. Karkat tested a shark tile. He ducked just in time as a dart flew by just over his head. "WOAH!" He exclaimed as he stepped back. Feferi studied the tiles. "All of t)(em are predators....Except for the w)(ale!" She hopped onto a whale tile. The tile held strongly under her weight. She skipped along the path of whale tiles, Karkat following her. Down the hallway, the floor became dirt again. Ahead was a pedestal, on top of it was a pink mushroom. The tip-toed up the steps, wary of any potential dangers. Karkat reached out and grabbed the fungi. The temple began to shake A trapdoor opened above, releasing a boulder, nearly crushing them. "Clam on!" Feferi yelled as she dragged Karkat out of harms way. They ran through the temple's twists and turns. Darts and arrows flew by. The boulder bulldozed everything in its path, the adventurers one step ahead of it. They fell down the front steps, the boulder on their heels nearly squashing them flat- but it suddenly stopped. The rock had gotten caught in the temple door, sealinf it closed . Karkat stood up and brushed himself off. "THAT WAS CLOSE." He said simply as he helped Feferi up. "Let’s go Crabcatc)(!" They briskly walked to the place where they met Tavros and Vriska. "Good to see you two aren't dead ;;;;p" Vriska mocked as she got up. "I already figured out t)(at t)(is mus)(room is t)(e way to get normal sized again, so no finny business!" Feferi said calmly. “wASN’T PLANNING ANY.” Tavros replied. Karkat broke the mushroom into four pieces. “GIVE US THE TRINKET AND WE’LL GIVE YOU YOUR PIECES OF THE MUSHROOM.” Vriska sighed. “Fiiiiiiiine.” She passed the trinket to Feferi as Karkat passed around the pieces. Each took 50 steps back. After a few seconds, all grew to their normal size. “fINNALY!” Tavros yelled. “wE HAD BEEN SMALL FOR A SWEEP,,, iT’S SO WEIRD BEING BIG AGAIN!” Vriska nodded in agreement. “I hope it’s not to l8 for you to finish your quest.” They waved goodbye, and parted ways.


	9. Bubbles and Drowning

The map pointed towards a shining lake. It was relatively close, they only had to walk for two hours before the camped on the beach for the night. “Do you remember life before t) (e rebellion? It sea-ms like so long ago.” Karkat vaugely remembered it.  
“LOWBLOOD LIFE SUCKED. MOST HIGHBLOODS WENT OUT OF THEIR WAY TO MAKE US MISERABLE. NOT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW THAT, I BET EVERYTHING WAS GREAT FOR YOU.”  
“It R-E-ELY wasn’t. Tutors and servants would barely leave me alone, and I could never leave t)(e castle except for vacations to t)(e ocean. I )(ad to do everyfin t)(ey told me.”  
“HOW LONG WAS THE CEREMONY ANYWAY?”  
“I )(ave no idea. Eternity maybe.” The world felt at peace, just the two of them sitting together watching the stars. Feferi leaned her head onto Karkat’s shoulder. Karkat blushed, but didn’t move or speak. Nothing disturbed the silence but the soft sound of breathing. By the time the moon was high, Karkat had fallen asleep on the sand. Feferi watched his chest rise and fall. ‘After everyfin is said and done, )(e reely is sweet. If we some)(ow re-clam t)(e t)(rone, I’ll )(ave to leave )(im.’ she thought. ‘I wis)( I could just stay )(ere wit)( )(im forever..’ She shook her head. ‘I cannot fall in love wit)( Crabcatc)(. For )(is sake, for Alternia’s sake.’ She curled up to next to his sleeping figure. “Good nig)(t, Crabcake.” she whispered. A single tear feel off her sleep and settled in the sand. 

Karkat woke up before Feferi. “WE NEED TO RATION THE FOOD WE HAVE LEFT.” Sleepily she nodded. “Somew)(ere in or near t)(e lake s)(ould be a spade-s)(aped trinket, since t)(at is t)(e last quadrant.” Karkat looked around. “I’M GUESSING IN.” “L-ET’S SWIM T)(-EN!” Feferi abruptly exclaimed. She leaped into the water without hesitation. Karkat stopped at the edge and eyed the water. “I CAN’T SWIM.” He complained. “AND I’M STILL IN DRY CLOTHES. PLUS IT’S COLD.” Feferi swam back to shore. “Don’t care. Take your s)(irt off at least, t)(en )(op on my back.” Karkat lifted his hand to where the cancer symbol shaped scar on his chest that he used to cut into himself. “I remember t)(e scar, don’t be as)(amed of it.” Karkat sighed and pulled it off to avoid further humiliation. “I’ll stay close to the surface w)(ale you are on me.” 

Feferi swam quickly despite having Karkat on her back. They reached the center of the lake within minutes. A black glow came from deep below. “Can you )(old your breat)( and dive at least?” she asked. “NOT WELL, BUT YES.” Karkat replied. She nodded and dived down, leaving Karkat floundering. He gasped in a breath and followed. Feferi was partial way down before she realized that it was much to deep for a landdweller. She turned around to see Karkat flailing abover her, bubbles coming rapidly from his mouth. Karkat’s vision was narrowing, the last thing he saw was a mermaid with a Fushia tail coming up to save him.

Karkat woke up to find himself in a large bubble underwater. Feferi was kneeling over him. “Good, you’re awake,” She said. Karkat sat up. “WHAT IS THIS PLACE?” he mumbled. “I dunno.” Feferi responded. The bubble turned a magenta color, and a strong urge to ask Feferi what he kept meaning to ask her came over him.   
“UHH, FEFERI?”  
“Yea)(?”  
“I WANT TO KNOW IF THE REASON YOU ARE TRYING TO GET THE TREASURE IS TO PROCCED WITH THE ARRANGED MATESPRITSHIP WITH ERIDAN.”  
“No, it isn’t. I want Alternia to be at peace, regardless of what I need to do.”  
“ALSO, WHY DID YOU ASK SOLLUX OUT WHEN I TOLD YOU TO?” She shrugged.  
“I liked Sollux a LITTL-E, and I just wanted to )(ave someone w)(o cared about me, but not just because I am t)(e )(eiress.”  
“I....I CARE ABOUT YOU.”  
“Yes, and t)(at’s w)(y you are my best frond!” Karkat was not sure if he was dissapointed or relieved to hear that. “DIDN’T THE CONDESCE CARE ABOUT YOU?” Feferi sighed.  
“No, only )(ow I w)(ale rule. S)(e was a bit of a beac)(.” While this was taking place, the bubble was sinking to the bottom of the lake where a spade shaped coal laid. “Look!” Feferi exclaimed as she grabbed it. The bubble floated to the top and popped at first contact with air. Karkat nearly drowned again. “Sooner or later, I’ll need to teac)( you to swim.” she said as she pulled him up and he settled on her back. Feferi did not swim nearly as fast this time. Once docked at shore, Karkat pulled his shirt back on. “WHERE NEXT?”


	10. To Reclaim an Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE SHOULD BE WAY MORE DETAILED I KNOW. Maybe one day if im bored I'll come back and redo it.  
> Edit: i got bored.

“Some place called ‘T)(e P)(eonix roost.” Neither questioned. The day was still young, and they needed to haul butt to get close by nightfall. Thoughts passed through the empress’s head. Thoughts of past, present, and future. One scared her: What if Karkat were to die on this journey? Her heart stopped. She would not let him die. “WE’RE HERE.” Karkat said. “)(ow? We started walking only an )(our ago.” Karkat shrugged. In front of them was a pheonix statue. When approached, four spots on its chest revealed themselves, in the shapes of a heart diamond, spade, and club. It was understood what had to be done. They placed the diamond mirror, club stone, and spade coal in there spots, leaving the heart spot open. “WE NEVER GOT A HEART SHAPED TRINKET.” Karkat breathed. Feferi’s hand went to a spot above her chest. “WHAT IS IT?” Karkat asked. She pulled out a red crystal heart on a silver chain. “-Eridan gave it to me when we stayed in his cave.” She placed it in the space. The statue rumbled, then slid to the side to reveal a staircase. Cautiously, the pair followed it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It led to a lone chamber, a simple pedestal with a small chest on it, plus a silver sickle and golden 2x3dent lying on the ground next to it. Karkat picked up the weapons while Feferi opened up the chest. Inside was a scrap of paper. She read it, re-read it, and stuffed it into her longsack. “WHAT DOES IT SAY?” Karkat asked as he handed her the golden weapon. “It’s.... Not important.” She pulled out the map. “T)(e castle is ten minutes away!” she exclaimed. “LET’S RECLAIM A EMPIRE.” Karkat said.

They approached the castle with heads held high. Guards considered stopping them, but noticed the weapons and decided against it. Feferi pushed open the door to the throne room. Signless sat on the throne, polishing off his dinner. “Wow, a Peixes, with my descendant.” Feferi’s nostrils flared. “I wis)( to reclam my empire.” she stated simply. The new ruler laughed. “And go back to the old Hemospectrum? No way.”  
“I am still t)(e legal empress, and i hate the hemospectrum.”  
“Don’t care!”  
“I will take my t)(rone back wit)( force, if neccessary.” he laughed.  
“It’s mine now! How about you join your friends up there?” He pointed to the Codesce, Dualscar, and Eridan in hanging cages. “Karkat, join me. You are my new descendant, heir to the throne.”  
“NO. FEFERI IS THE RIGHTFUL RULER AND WE BOTH KNOW SHE WOULD DESTROY THE HEMOSPECTRUM. YOU ARE JUST ANOTHER CONDESCEION.”   
“Guards! Seize them!” Several hundred guards surrounded the pair. “Let’s do t)(is.” Feferi whispered. The battle launched. Several hundred guards surrounded them, closing in. They were heavily outnumbered, plus these guards were no imps. They hacked and slashed, slitting throats and stabbing hearts. Feferi could hardly bear to keep her eyes open, Karkat was screaming swears at their opponents, the signless watching on with an increasigly concerned expression. Bodies fell, so many bodies... the floor was quickly colored like a rainbow. The pair kept their backs to each other, preventing any from sneaking up on them. It took at least twenty minutes to defeat and kill every last of the innocent guards. Neither could tell, it felt like twenty sweeps. They finished breathinf heavily, feeling semi-guilty about all of the death they caused. The Signless sat upright, stunned. “I suggest you give me my empire back before t)(ings get ugly.” He managed to nod before he absconded. “we.... did it.” Karkat muttered. Feferi turned and hugged Karkat. “T)(ank you so muc)( for kelping me! I need to repay you!” She puffed out her chest. “Crabcatc)( Vantas, do you promise to defend Alternia for the rest of your life?” “I.. I DO.” “I dub thee, Crabcat)(, Knight of Blood.” He nodded, and cut the ropes holding the cages up. After mumbling swears, the Condesce stood up and faced the heros. “Pleasant of you to join us. No time to waste, let’s get on wit)( your wedding, Feferi and Eridan.” Karkat turned and left.


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fabulous wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS SO MUCH

*THE NEXT DAY*  
Once again Feferi was in a to-tight dress, except now it was white with a absurdly long train. Her face was slightly puffy from the weeping she had done the night before. She no longer had control of her fate. She thought to the message of the treasure. ‘It doesn’t matter now.” she thought. A servant came to bring her to the courtyard. Alternian officials sat in the chairs awaiting the princess. Her veil hid her flushed face. Eridan was already at the altar, giddy with excitment and ignorant to his soon to be partners sadness. She walked with her head down so no one could see her face. The Condesce was behind the podium, reading ancient works about who knows what.

Karkat sat in his new room in the castle. He knew that soon Feferi would be with Eridan forever.  
“YOU LOV3 H3R DON’T YOU?” Said a familiar voice. Karkat turned.  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT?”  
“DON’T L13, YOU LOV3 H3R. 1F YOU DON’T GO NOW, YOU W1LL ALWAYS R3GR3T 1T.” Karkat glanced outside.  
“IS THERE STILL TIME?”  
“Y3S. GOOD LUCK, KN1GHT.”  
“THANK YOU TEREZI.” He said as he dashed for the courtyard.

“If anyone opposed this matespritship, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Feferi hoped for a miracle. “I OPPOSE.” Karkat said. Everyone turned to look at him. Feferi ran and threw her arms around him. “I t)(oug)(t you wouldn’t come.” she cried. “I KNOW IT’S LATE, BUT I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU FEFERI.” “I love you too, Crabcatc)(.” Karkat ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. They were in love, and everyone else could go fuck themselves. Karkat drew back and said “MISS PEIXES, WILL YOU BE MY MATESPRITE?” “I thoug)(t you would never ask!” The condesce nodded and said “I now pronounce Feferi Peixes and Karkat Vantas matesprits!” Eridan was in shock. “Wwhat about me?” “You are my moirail, I never could )(ave reely loved you.” Eridan nodded sadly. “I understand. Take good care of her Vantas.” Feferi giggled and hugged them both. “Crabcatc)(, you s)(ould know t)(e five words of t)(e treas)(ore. T)(ey're- T)(ey're w)(y I didn't just listen to t)(e Condesce and married -Eridan.” “WHAT DID IT SAY?”

“Be to one’s )(eart true.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Sincerely,  
Feferi Peixes and Karkat Vantas.


End file.
